


Hot

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

 

 

“There’s got to be someplace-”

“Dean, there are small children present and I refuse to scar them to give you a cheap thrill.”

“Cheap? Do you know how much it cost to get in this place?”

“John Anders paid this bill.”

“Still, it’s not cheap.”

“Dean, I’m not helping you find a dark corner just because you got a thing for Jessica Rabbit.”

“She’s hot.”

Sam shook his head but didn’t say anything. He was too busy looking for anyplace they could hide for a few minutes. Because while Dean was right that Jessica rabbit was hot, Dean was hotter.

 


End file.
